clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle Blimp
__NOEDITSECTION__ "The Battle Blimp bypasses ground-based obstacles and delivers your Clan Castle troops directly into the heart of the enemy village, all while dropping bombs along the way. However, its thin hide makes it easier to shoot down. Immune to spell effects." ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Battle Blimp is the second Siege Machine you unlock, available when the Workshop is upgraded to level 2. ** **Battle Blimps can still be used if there are no Clan Castle troops, however, when it is destroyed, nothing will spawn from it. ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **The Battle Blimp is helpful in supporting an air attack. There are several ways it can be used to reinforce an air attack: ***You can place a Lava Hound inside the Battle Blimp, so that it can provide itself as an additional meatshield once the Battle Blimp is destroyed or reaches the core of the base. In the case that the Town Hall is off-center, you can still manually destroy the machine to release the Lava Hound in the core. ***You can place a Dragon (or two if you have the space in your Clan Castle) which can ravage the Town Hall when the blimp reaches it. However, you should still beware of nearby Air Defenses, and the Giga Tesla or Giga Inferno (which are automatically part of Town Halls level 12 and 13 respectively) can both be equally deadly towards deployed castle troops. ***Clan Castle Balloons, especially maxed ones, can prove deadly to the Town Hall if it is level 12 and a Rage Spell is also used on the Balloons. However, the Giga Tesla or Giga Inferno can quickly make short work of Balloons if you do not prepare well enough for this. **Aside from reinforcing an air attack, it can be sent after a main part of the attack, if the Town Hall is still standing. You can place powerful troops inside, such as Valkyries or P.E.K.K.As to finish off the Town Hall, if you intend to use the blimp in this manner. As it is likely you will have destroyed most of the defenses in your path by then, the blimp should easily be able to reach the Town Hall. *'Defensive Strategy' **Place Air Defenses in a way to cover likely paths of the Battle Blimp to the Town Hall. However, since these may also be easily distracted by Lava Hounds, you should also consider placement of your other anti-air defenses, such as s and X-Bows. **A single-target Inferno Tower can easily single out and destroy a Battle Blimp if you can path an air attack in such a way that the Battle Blimp quickly separates from the rest of the troops. **Multiple Seeking Air Mines are useful to stop the Battle Blimp from reaching your Town Hall, particularly if a ground attack was used as a first phase to destroy defenses. However, this is much less useful if an air attack was used. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **Initially, the Battle Blimp is a red blimp reinforced with spiked metal reinforcement on the front and back. It has a wooden propeller on the back and wooden boxes on the side. **At level two, wooden boards are attached to the sides of the blimp. The front of the blimp gains added metal reinforcements. **At level three, each wooden board is replaced by a metal plate. More metal reinforcement appears just above the nose of the blimp. Category:Troops Category:Siege Machines Category:Air Troops